Von Ringkriegen und Sternenkriegern
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Ein Crossover der etwas anderen Art. Die Welt der Elben bekommt Besuch aus Sphären, in denen nie zuvor ein Elb gewesen ist....
1. Chapter 1

**Von Ringkriegen und Sternenkriegern**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. Gene Roddenberry. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: keines

**Summary**: Ein Crossover der etwas anderen Art. Die Welt der Elben bekommt Besuch aus Sphären, in denen nie zuvor ein Elb gewesen ist...

**A/N**: Ein besonderer Dank geht an meine unermüdliche, geduldige Co-Autorin und Betaleserin Shelley, für ihre tollen Ideen und all ihre Hilfe!

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Überraschungen

"Computerlogbuch der Enterprise, Sternzeit 45761,3, Captain Picard. Nachdem wir Botschafter Spock an Bord gebeamt haben, verlassen wir nun den Vulkan-Orbit um mit den Delegierten zum Planeten Parliament zu fliegen, wo eine Konferenz stattfinden wird, um über die Aufnahme Bajors in die Föderation zu beraten."

Der Captain des Flagschiffs der Föderation saß in seinem Büro direkt neben der Hauptbrücke, auf welcher sein Erster Offizier, Commander Riker, gerade das Kommando führte, und beschäftigte sich mit Formalitäten, wie den Logbucheinträgen und dem Abrufen und Durchlesen einiger Hyperraumbotschaften aus dem Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte. Ein sonores Piepsen unterbrach die angenehme Stille und verkündete, dass jemand vor der Tür stand und um Einlass ersuchte.

Der Captain seufzte kurz, da er es gerade genossen hatte, ein paar Minuten ungestört zu sein. Als hätte er eine innere Eingebung fügte er dem Computerlogbuch noch hinzu: "Da wir den Botschafter des Planeten Betazed ebenfalls auf Vulkan antrafen, wird ein Flug zu diesem Planeten nun nicht mehr erforderlich sein. Es handelt sich bei der Botschafterin Betazeds übrigens wieder... – die Stimme des ehrwürdigen Mannes bekam irgendwie einen gequälten Touch - ... um Lwaxana Troi." Er beendete den Eintrag und sagte: "Herein!"

Die automatische Bürotür öffnete sich mit dem ihr eigenen Geräusch und nur eine Sekunde später stand "das Übel" in Gestalt von Lwaxana Troi persönlich vor ihm. Mr. Worf, der klingonische Sicherheitschef des Schiffes hatte ganz offensichtlich gerade erfolglos versucht sie aufzuhalten. Auch ihre Tochter, der Schiffs-Counselor, scheiterte gerade kläglich bei demselben Versuch.

"Mr. Wuff, ich versichere Ihnen, dass der Captain für MICH IMMER Zeit hat. Sie sollten den Gästen Ihres Schiffes höflicher gegenüber treten", belehrte sie erst den Klingonen, der mit einer Mischung aus Genervtheit und Angewidertheit die Augen verdrehte.

"Mutter, ich bitte dich... Captain, es tut mir außerordentlich leid", versuchte inzwischen Beraterin Troi zu vermitteln. Dieser Versuch wurde von ihrer eigenen Mutter jedoch sofort im Keim erstickt. "Mein liebes Kind, ich weiß genau was ich tue..." Sie unterbrach sich selber, um dem Captain einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen. "Also wirklich Captain! Sie sollten sich schämen so was von mir zu denken!"

Ein Hauch Röte schoss in die Wangen des Captains, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er vergessen hatte, dass Betazoiden Gedanken lesen konnten und die Botschafterin dies oft und gerne – und vor allem ungehemmt – tat und ganz sicher gerade mitbekommen hatte, dass seine Gedanken in etwa 'Warum ich? Warum mein Schiff? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Warum findet das Hauptquartier nicht EIN EINZIGES MAL einen anderen Deppen, um Lwaxana Troi irgendwohin zu eskortieren?' gelautet hatten. Aussprechen würde er solche Worte niemals laut, dazu war er viel zu sehr Gentleman.

Umso ertappter fühlte er sich nun, als er seinen letzten Gedanken nicht rechtzeitig hatte verbannen können und Lwaxana ihm und dank der offenen Tür, in der sie noch immer stand, dem Rest der Brückenbesatzung mitteilte, dass sie niemals Raumschiffe auf den Kopf stelle und so was auch noch nie getan habe.

Nur aufgrund seiner außerordentlichen Disziplin schaffte Picard es, nicht noch weiter zu erröten, sondern sich ein Lächeln abzuringen. Commander Rikers breites Grinsen, das er im Hintergrund, also hinter den beiden den Türrahmen verstopfenden Damen Troi erblickte, trug auch nicht sonderlich dazu bei, seine Stimmung zu heben.

Dennoch nickte er Deanna Troi zu, dass es ihm spontan passe, ein Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter zu führen. Die jüngere Betazoidin lächelte halb gequält, halb entschuldigend. Für Lwaxana schien das Ganze eh nie in Frage gestanden zu haben, denn sie marschierte nun hoch erhobenen Hauptes in das Büro direkt zum Essensreplikator und klopfte nachdrücklich und geräuschvoll gegen das Auswahl-Display oberhalb des Gerätes. "Ich möchte einen Tee!" forderte sie.

Picard entließ Deanna mit einem Lächeln und während diese sich langsam zurückzog fragte er sich im Stillen, wann Lwaxana Troi endlich lernen würde, dass man nicht mit Fäusten auf elektronische Präzisionsgeräte einschlug. Außerdem, dachte er, sollte sie vielleicht das vielgerühmte Zauberwort benutzen, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Computers zu erlangen.

Erneut traf ihn ein vorwurfsvoller Blick der Betazoidin, da sie auch diese Gedanken des Captains "gelesen" hatte. Dann starrte sie den Replikator an, der sich nicht muckste und sagte nachdrücklich, mit pikiertem Unterton: "BITTE! Ich möchte BITTE einen Tee!"

Picard seufzte erneut und sagte: "Mit Zauberwort meinte ich ‚Computer', damit er weiß, dass er angesprochen wird."

Um eine eventuelle Beschädigung des Gerätes zu vermeiden, orderte er dann lieber selber zwei Tassen Tee.

Commander Riker sah zu, wie sich die Tür zu Picards Büro schloss und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Grinsen noch mehr in die Breite wuchs. Solange er nämlich nicht das Opfer war, fand er die Auftritte von Lwaxana Troi immer wieder höchst amüsant.

Counselor Troi teilte diese Ansicht ganz offensichtlich nicht. Ihre Wangen glühten hochrot. Ob vor Scham oder Wut über das Verhalten ihrer Mutter war schwer zu sagen. Riker bemerkte es und lachte sie nur vergnügt an. "Nimm sie einfach wie sie ist. Du wirst sie eh nicht mehr ändern können", sagte der Erste Offizier aufmunternd.

"Vielleicht lerne ich ja eines Tages mich daran zu gewöhnen", seufzte Troi resignierend. Damit plumpste sie in ihren Sessel auf der Brücke.

Auch Riker setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Da er nun das Kommando hatte, saß er jetzt im mittleren der drei Sessel. Worf hatte auch wieder seinen Platz an der Konsole oberhalb der drei Sessel bezogen. Eine ganze Weile verging ereignislos. Sie schauten ab und an von ihren Konsolen auf den Hauptschirm, wo man die Sterne nun bei Warp 5 recht schnell vorbeiziehen sah.

Dann begann Deanna ein wenig unruhig auf ihrem Sitz herumzurutschen, sagte aber nichts. Worf ließ sich davon nicht irritieren, da er annahm, dass ihre Unruhe sicher mit ihrer Mutter zu tun hatte und deren Nähe wollte er um jeden Preis meiden, es sei denn, er hatte keine andere Wahl. Commander Riker schienen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen, denn auch er schaute sich das Rumgerutsche eine ganze Weile an, bis er sich endlich dazu durchrang sie anzusprechen.

"Counselor? Ist mit Ihrem Stuhl etwas nicht in Ordnung?" erkundigte er sich.

"Doch, doch", versicherte die Halbbetazoidin rasch. Da sie dann eine Pause machte, wollte Riker schon aufatmen. Doch just in dem Moment, in dem er dazu ansetzte, holte Deanna Luft, seufzte und fuhr fort: "Es ist nur..."

'Oh nein, bitte nicht. Ich will's gar nicht hören', seufzte der Commander in Gedanken.

"Ich frage mich... meine Mutter ist schon eine ganze Weile beim Captain", begann Troi erneut.

"Ja", antwortete Riker und führte in Gedanken fort: 'Nicht mein Problem!'

"Er hat doch sicher einiges zu erledigen."

'Allerdings', dachte Riker. "Aber er nimmt sich sicher gern Zeit."

"Na ja, du weißt, wie meine Mutter sein kann..."

'Ja leider', dachte Riker und lächelte: "Nun ja... sie ist etwas... impulsiv", fand er eine nette Umschreibung, da er trotz allem sehr bemüht war die "Sag-nie-was-schlechtes-über-ihre-Mutter-auch-wenn-du-glaubst-sie-will-es-hören-Regel" nicht zu verletzen.

"Jemand sollte den Captain erlösen!"

'Ich mach's nicht', dachte Riker sofort und bekam beinahe einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ach, der Captain wird sich schon selber zu helfen wissen!"

"Aber trotzdem", klang Troi fast mitleidig.

"Hab Vertrauen, er kommt schon klar." Riker zeigte sein breitestes, zuversichtlichstes Grinsen. 'Alles regelt sich von selber, Hauptsache ich bin nicht Lwaxanas nächstes Opfer.' Es musste sicher nicht extra erwähnt werden, dass Riker gerade gottfroh war, dass Deanna als Halbbetazoidin nicht dazu in der Lage war, Gedanken wortgetreu zu lesen.

Deanna schien mit dieser Lösung jedoch irgendwie noch nicht ganz zufrieden zu sein. Sie überlegte offenbar gerade, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte, um irgendjemanden zum Captain zu schicken. Da Riker offenbar nicht gehen wollte, sah sie zunächst die Alternative, Worf loszuschicken. Diesen Gedanken verwarf sie aber gleich wieder, da sie Worfs Ansichten über ihre Mutter nur allzu gut kannte. Blieb noch Data, der Android, übrig. Er hatte keine Gefühle, war immer pünktlich, korrekt und... gerade an der OPS beschäftigt.

Ihre letzte gedankliche Alternative stützte sich darauf, William Riker nach langer Zeit mal wieder anzuflirten und ihm schöne Augen zu machen. Darauf fielen Männer schließlich seit Ewigkeiten herein.

Riker saß nur arglos in seinem Sessel und vertraute ganz fest darauf – genaugenommen betete er schon dafür –, dass sich von allein eine Lösung finden würde.

Dann schien es plötzlich, als seien seine Gebete erhört worden.

"Commander, wir verlieren Geschwindigkeit", meldete der junge Fähnrich, der an der CON saß.

Riker war sofort hellwach. "Gibt es einen Grund dafür?"

"Nein, Commander. Alle Systeme arbeiten scheinbar normal", meldete Data. "Ich führe bereits eine schiffsweite Diagnose durch."

"Brücke an Maschinenraum", rief Riker.

"LaForge hier", kam die prompte Antwort.

"Geordi, gibt es ein Problem mit dem Warp-Kern?"

"Nein, wir arbeiten hier bereits fieberhaft daran, den Grund für den Geschwindigkeitsverlust herauszufinden", berichtete der Chef-Ingenieur. Noch ehe er fortfahren konnte, wurde er von Worf unterbrochen.

"Commander, Eindringlingsalarm!"

"Schilde hoch!" befahl Riker.

Zeitgleich mit Worfs "Schilde außer Funktion", sahen alle Brückencrewmitglieder ein gleißendes Blitzen vor dem Hauptschirm und ein alter Bekannter stand mitten auf der Hauptbrücke.

"Q!" Worf spuckte den Namen wie etwas besonders Ekliges aus und knurrte ein wenig, da er es hasste überrumpelt zu werden.

Riker dagegen grinste fast und seine Augen schienen aufzuleuchten, als er dachte: 'Na bitte, alles regelt sich von selber!'

Sekunden später flog die Tür von Picards Büro auf und der Captain stürmte auf die in rotes Licht getauchte Brücke. Diesen Moment schien das allmächtige Wesen Q, auch heute wieder in eine Kapitänsuniform der Sternenflotte gewandet, nur abgewartet zu haben, um die Arme auszubreiten und großartig zu deklamieren: "Bonjour, mon Capitan! So sehen wir uns also wieder zum nächsten Kapitel im Prozess gegen die Menschheit!"

* * *

Nein, Ihr habt Euch nicht im Genre geirrt! Zwinker! Diese Story gehört hierher, denn schon im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr all die guten alten Bekannten wiedertreffen, die in der Geschichte des Herrn der Ring vorkommen! Vorausgesetzt, Euch gefällt diese Idee und Ihr habt auch wirklich Lust zu erfahren wie es weitergeht! Lasst es mich wissen, ich freu mich auf Eure Meinung! 


	2. Begegnungen am Morgen

**Von Ringkriegen und Sternenkriegern**

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. Gene Roddenberry. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene.

Rating: K+

Pairing: keines

Summary: Ein Crossover der etwas anderen Art. Die Welt der Elben bekommt Besuch aus Sphären, in denen nie zuvor ein Elb gewesen ist...

A/N: Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews. Die Antworten kommen nun per Mail, da diesbezüglich die Regeln etwas angezogen hat! Aber ich freue mich dennoch über jede Meinungsbekundung!

Kapitel 2 –Begegnungen am Morgen 

Elrond, der Herr des letzten Heimeligen Hauses stand auf einer kleinen Terrasse seines Anwesens, lehnte leicht an der Balustrade und genoss den Ausblick über das noch in morgendlicher Dämmerung liegende Tal. Die Sonne stand noch nicht besonders hoch und leichte Nebelschleier waberten durch das Tal, hingen über den vielen kleinen und großen Bachläufen und umschwebten die in rauschenden Kaskaden über die Felsen in die Tiefe fallenden Wasserfälle.

Es war erstaunlich, fiel ihm auf, wie sehr er sich in all der langen Zeit bereits an diese ständige Geräuschkulisse gewöhnt hatte. Denn wenn auch manch Besucher dieses beständige Donnern der Wassermassen mitunter als etwas störend empfand, so teilte er diese Meinung nicht. Im Gegenteil, für ihn hatten sie etwas beruhigendes, ja schon entspannendes. Und im Moment genoss er jeden Augenblick dieser entspannenden Momente, die ihm noch verblieben, denn gleich würde er in die Bibliothek hinüber gehen müssen.

Nun war es nicht so, dass Herr Elrond nicht gerne in seine Bibliothek ging, die sich durchaus rühmen konnte, eine der größten und umfassendsten ganz Mittelerdes zu sein. Doch heute morgen würde er nicht dorthin gehen, um ein wenig durch die langen Regalreihen zu wandern und sich vielleicht eine unterhaltsame Lektüre herauszusuchen, die ihn eventuell von all den aktuellen Problemen ablenkte, sondern vielmehr war er dort, weil sein oberster Berater Erestor und auch Glorfindel ihn zu einer dringenden Beratung dorthin gebeten hatten.

Den Grund dafür konnte er sich nur leider allzu gut denken. Seit vor einigen Tagen die Gemeinschaft des Ringes sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um den Einen Ring im Schicksalsberg zu vernichten, gab es andauernd Differenzen zu diesem Thema. Erestor und Glorfindel, zwei würdige, gestandene, alte und weise Elben lagen sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit, die dieses Unterfangen betraf, seit Tagen in den Haaren.

Manchmal vertrugen sie sich jedoch auch zwischenzeitlich, doch selbst das behagte Elrond nicht, denn für gewöhnlich verbrüderten sie sich dann gegen ihn und er durfte sich stundenlang Vorwürfe und ähnliches anhören, um diese dann alle zu entkräften oder sich wenigstens irgendwie zu rechtfertigen. Und genau darauf würde es auch an diesem, eigentlich wunderschönen Morgen hinauslaufen.

Der Herr von Bruchtal seufzte. Die Zeit lief gewissermaßen gegen ihn und er war sicher, dass Erestor und Glorfindel sich schon am verabredeten Treffpunkt eingefunden hatten und ihn erwarteten. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger behagte ihm dieser Gedanke, doch er sah auch keine Chance der Beratung zu entrinnen. Vorgestern erst hatte er einen Schnupfen vortäuschen und diesen bedauerlichen Zwischenfall auf das menschliche Blut in seinen Venen zurückführen wollen. Doch nicht mal das war ihm vergönnt gewesen, da zufällig ein junger Heiler, der von ihm gerade die hohen Heilkünste erlernte, dies mitbekommen und ihm einen recht wirksamen Tee gebracht hatte, mit dem es ihm möglich sein sollte doch noch an der wichtigen Beratung teilzunehmen.

Elrond hatte im Stillen, Mittelerde ganz allgemein und Erestor, Glorfindel und den jungen Heiler im Besonderen verflucht und den Tee dann auf dem Weg zur Beratung in ein Blumenbeet geschüttet. Seitdem war ihm noch kein neuer, besserer und erfolgsversprechenderer Plan eingefallen, um sich um die Beratung zu drücken. Obendrein hatte er dann auch noch nachmittags feststellen müssen, dass die kleinen Veilchen, die seinen Tee abbekommen hatten, eingegangen waren und er nahm sich vor, dem jungen Heiler zunächst erst einmal sorgsamer das Zubereiten von Heiltees beizubringen und dabei auf die Probleme von falschen und Überdosierungen hinzuweisen.

Schwer seufzend wandte er sich langsam, sehr langsam ab um sich nun endlich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek zu machen. Dabei tauchten bereits erste Bilder in seinem Kopf auf. Entweder würde er beide Berater in eiskaltes Schweigen vertieft vorfinden. Keiner würdigte den anderen auch nur eines Blickes. Stattdessen stierten sie entweder aneinander vorbei oder hatten sich sogar die Rücken zugewandt. In dem Moment, in dem er in ihr Blickfeld geriete, würden die beiden gleichzeitig aufspringen und ihn mehr oder weniger formell, vor allem aber überschwänglich begrüßen, jeder in der Hoffnung damit seine Gunst schon zu gewinnen. Dann würden sie beide auch schon anfangen mit ihm zu plaudern, zunächst natürlich noch ungezwungen und nicht themenbezogen. Dabei würden sie beide peinlich genau darauf achten, dass sie nur mit ihm aber auf keinen Fall miteinander sprachen.

Elrond konnte einen weiteren Seufzer bei diesem Gedanken nicht unterdrücken. Vorletztes Mal, als sie beide seine Gunst gewinnen wollten, hatte Erestor freundlich sein wollen und hatte etwas Tee für Elrond kommen lassen. Das hatte dem Herrn von Imladris tatsächlich gefallen und er war Erestor dankbar gewesen. Dies wiederum hatte Glorfindel missfallen und so hatte er Erestor vor drei Tagen ausstechen wollen und ein ganzes zweites Frühstück geordert, was dann wieder Erestor mitbekommen hatte und der hatte auch noch mal ein komplettes Frühstücksgedeck auftragen lassen. Um nicht wieder einen Fehler zu machen, hatte Elrond sich sehr bemüht von beidem gleichviel zu essen. Doch kaum, dass er angefangen hatte, hatte er allein dies schon bereut und gewünscht er hätte gesagt, er sei satt, denn daraufhin hatten BEIDE darauf bestanden, er möge doch aufessen. Er hatte ein weiteres Mal nicht verstanden, wo Hobbits eigentlich solche Unmengen an Essen lassen konnten.

Dann gab es natürlich die andere Variante, wo die zwei Streithähne sich wunderbar verstanden. Sie würden am Tisch nicht gegenüber, sondern nebeneinander sitzen, mit dem Fenster im Rücken, so dass sie ihn auf diese Art zwangen ihnen gegenüber Platz zu nehmen und wie ein Angeklagter die ganze Zeit, während er sich rechtfertigte, in die Sonne zu blinzeln. Das Blinzeln verdankte er natürlich auch den Resten menschlichen Blutes in sich.

Er fragte sich ernsthaft womit er das verdient hatte. Oder ob er seine Zeit nicht vielleicht künftig besser damit verbringen sollte, sich selber mal einen seiner beiden Berater einzeln zu schnappen, für eine geheime Unterredung, um diesen dann auf seine Seite zu ziehen, damit diese endlosen zeitverschwenderischen Beratungen, die sowieso zu nichts führten, da er eben nicht nachgab, endlich ein Ende hatten.

Ein Diener eilte an ihm vorbei und neigte freundlich grüßend den Kopf. Elrond grüßte gequält zurück und wünschte der Diener hätte irgendeine Frage gehabt... irgendetwas worüber sie kurz sprechen konnten, damit er noch ein wenig aufgehalten wurde. Sonst, wenn er nicht aufgehalten werden wollte, dann waren die Gänge doch immer voller Personen, die ihn irgendwas fragen oder ihm etwas mitteilen wollten. Warum heute nicht? Es wäre ihm auch völlig egal gewesen, worüber er sich hätte unterhalten müssen, selbst wenn es nur darum gegangen wäre, ob die Betten in den Gästequartieren bereits neu bezogen werden oder erst lüften sollten.

Hätte der Herr von Bruchtal jedoch nur mal einen wenigstens flüchtigen Blick in einen Spiegel geworfen und darin seinen eigenen äußerst grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, dann wäre ihm vermutlich von allein aufgefallen, warum sich niemand getraute ihn auch nur anzusprechen.

Viel zu rasch kamen nun schon die Flügeltüren der Bibliothek in Sicht. Er drückte sie auf nachdem er einen Stoßseufzer unterdrückt hatte. Seine Haltung straffte sich und hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt er sehr ernst und würdig durch die beiden ersten Regalreihen, die ihn zu jenem Leseplatz, einer kleinen Sitzgruppe am Fenster führen würden, wo sie sich seit Tagen immer einfanden.

Im Vorbeigehen und um noch etwas Zeit zu schinden, warf er einen Blick auf die Buchrücken, der vielen Werke, die in ihren Regalen schlummerten. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er die ersten Sonnenstahlen, die durchs Fenster fielen welchem er sich unaufhaltsam näherte. Ungewöhnlich hell kamen sie ihm allerdings heute vor.

"Guten Morgen ihr Zwei", begann er seine Begrüßung, wobei er einen leicht genervten Tonfall aus seiner Stimme irgendwie nicht verdrängen konnte. "Welches Problem haben wir denn heute morgen wieder, das so dringend nach Lösung schreit, dass ihr mal wieder nicht ohne meine Hilfe auskommt. Ganz ehrlich, das sollte langsam mal aufhören, denn ihr macht hier aus einer Mücke einen Oliphanten. So ein... sagen wir mal... Zwischenfall kann doch mal vorkommen, dann hat man vielleicht auch mal eine Meinungsverschiedenheit darüber, aber schließlich und endlich sollte man sich doch wieder vertragen und zu den Dingen des Alltags übergehen und solche kleinen... Unterbrechungen vergessen", begann er seinen kleinen Vortrag, da er sich dafür entschieden hatte vielleicht am Besten einfach seine Meinung kundzutun.

Das Licht blendete nun nicht mehr und er schaute in die Richtung, wo Glorfindel und Erestor saßen... sitzen sollten... Doch er erblickte weder den Tisch am Fenster, noch einen seiner Berater und auch der Rest der Bibliothek war verschwunden. Noch ehe er sich fragen konnte, was das für ein Zauber war, entdeckte er über sich ein Blätterdach, Mallornblätter auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen, Schlafzimmermöbel und... er schluckte. Als er nach links blickte stand dort ein großes Doppelbett in welchem... seine Schwiegereltern offensichtlich gerade zu einer ganz bestimmten Sache übergehen wollten.

Elrond wollte den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, aber er hatte ihn nach seiner kleinen Rede, deren Doppeldeutigkeit ihm nun schlagartig bewusst wurde, gar nicht mehr geschlossen. Außerdem wäre jedes seiner Worte vermutlich ohnehin in dem durchdringenden spitzen Schrei der Herrin des Lichts untergegangen, da sie es offenbar nicht sehr schätze mit ihrem Gatten im Schlafzimmer ertappt zu werden.

Na? Ahnt Ihr schon, was vor sich geht? Gefällt Euch die Entwicklung der Dinge? Lasst es mich einfach wissen! Ein kleines Review und schon lest Ihr in einer Woche den Fortgang der Geschichte! Ich freu mich schon, von euch zu hören! Eure Reviews sind mein Ansporn!


	3. Chapter 3

**Von Ringkriegen und Sternenkriegern**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. Gene Roddenberry. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene.**

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: keines

**Summary**: Ein Crossover der etwas anderen Art. Die Welt der Elben bekommt Besuch aus Sphären, in denen nie zuvor ein Elb gewesen ist...

**A/N**: Vielen Dank für vielen Eure Reviews. Die Antworten kommen nun per Mail, da diesbezüglich die Regeln etwas angezogen hat! Aber ich freue mich dennoch sehr über jede Meinungsbekundung! Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 3 – Planet "Arda"

"Q..., was wollen Sie diesmal von uns?" fragte Picard, kaum hatte er die Brücke betreten.

"Aber, aber mon Capitan, wäre eine freundliche, höfliche Begrüßung nicht erst einmal viel angebrachter?" spielte Q mit Vorliebe den Oberlehrer.

"Sie sind unerlaubt, wiederholt unerlaubt, in mein Schiff eingedrungen. Also sind Sie es ja wohl, der hier die Grundregeln der Höflichkeit verletzt hat, von denen Sie da gerade sprechen", konterte Picard.

"Das ist wieder typisch. Wenn den Menschen die Argumente ausgehen, dann drehen sie einem das Wort im Munde herum und verwenden es gegen einen." Q tat so, als sei er halb in seiner Ehre verletzt, halb gelangweilt.

In dem Moment öffnete sich erneut die Bürotür des Captains und eine überaus neugierige Lwaxana schaute auf die Brücke. "Ah, Q! Ich erinnere mich an Sie, mein Lieber", flötete sie, da auch sie dem allmächtigen Wesen bereits einmal begegnet war. Obwohl es höchst selten vorkommen und recht unglaublich scheinen mochte, so bewies Q in jener Sekunde, dass selbst allmächtige Wesen erblassen konnten. "Sie dürfen es Captain Picard nicht übel nehmen, aber wir waren gerade in einem sehr angenehmen Gespräch, als Sie so ohne Voranmeldung auftauchten", verteidigte sie Picard weiter.

"Sie sollten doch in meinem Büro bleiben", soufflierte der Captain ihr jedoch möglichst leise und unauffällig zu.

Q hatte seine Fassung und herablassende Haltung inzwischen wiedergefunden. "Oh, ich bitte höchst untertänig um Verzeihung! Das nächste Mal werde ich eine Brieftaube schicken", deklamierte er. "Nein wartet... ich hatte eine Brieftaube geschickt... leider ist diese Spezies für Flüge im Weltraum nicht so geeignet. Ich glaube sie ist... verschieden. Ich sollte mir also für das nächste Mal etwas anderes zulegen", murmelte er dann übertrieben bedauernd.

Picard schaute genervt drein, Worf berechnend und Lwaxana bestürzt. Sie schien nicht zu merken, dass Q sie gerade ein wenig auf die Schippe nahm und ereiferte sich daher: "SIE UNTIER! Wie konnten Sie nur auf so einen absurden Gedanken kommen und ein armes, wehrloses Tier solchen Qualen aussetzen. Das arme Tier ist sicher qualvoll erstickt", jammerte die ältere Betazoidin.

Dies rief aber nun Lieutenant Commander Data auf den Plan, der korrigierte: "Verzeihung, aber die Taube ist nicht erstickt, sondern erfroren. Der Erfrierungstod tritt bei warmblütigen Lebewesen 2,9 Sekunden schneller ein als der Erstickungstod, wenn sie den Bedingungen des Weltraumes ausgesetzt werden. Dieser Irrtum unterläuft aber in der Tat vielen..."

"Danke Data", unterbrach Picard das Plappern des Androiden. Wenn er aber geglaubt hatte, dass damit nun Ruhe wäre und er sich endlich dem eigentlichen "Q-Problem" widmen könnte, hatte er sich schon wieder getäuscht, denn nun jammerte Lwaxana darüber wie grausam es sei eine arme Taube einfach so erfrieren zu lassen.

Deanna hockte zusammengesunken in ihrem Stuhl und schüttelte nur noch ab und an leicht den Kopf. Es war ihr einfach zu peinlich, dass sich ihre Mutter gerade über den nicht stattgefundenen Tod einer niemals existenten Taube aufregte.

Derweil nahm Q seinen Faden wieder auf. "Wie ich schon sagte, willkommen im nächsten Teil des Prozesses gegen die Menschheit!"

"Was meinen Sie damit? Der Prozess wurde eingestellt", erwiderte Picard kühl.

"Oh nein, mon Capitan! Er wurde nur verschoben, aber aufgehoben wurde er NIE", erklärte Q hochmütig und überlegen.

Worf verdrehte die Augen und der Großteil der Brückencrew schaute äußerst misstrauisch drein. Sie alle kannten Q nur allzu gut, um zu wissen, dass er sich auch nicht scheute, das gesamte Schiff mit seiner Besatzung in höchste Gefahr zu katapultieren.

Picard versuchte jedoch kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. "Und wie soll der Fortgang des Prozesses aussehen?"

"Wir beobachten Sie... wie wir es schon oft in der Vergangenheit taten!" antwortete Q wiederum hochmütig.

"Sie meinen, Sie wollen die Verhandlungen auf Parliament verfolgen und von dem Verhandlungsergebnis ihre nächsten... 'Schritte' abhängig machen?" fragte Picard skeptisch.

"Parliament? Was soll da noch mal geschehen?" tat Q überrascht.

"Das sollten Sie doch wissen. Es geht zum einen um Friedensverhandlungen zwischen Bajor und Cardassia und vor allem um die Aufnahme Bajors in die Vereinte Föderation der Planeten", fasste Picard knapp zusammen.

"Ach so... ääääh.. NEIN! Das ist nicht unser Ziel", grinste Q vergnügt.

Sekunden später rief der junge Fähnrich an der CON: "Sir, die Steuerung spielt verrückt. Ich habe keine Kontrollen mehr." Alle Mitglieder der Brückencrew, die gerade standen, wurden von der plötzlichen Wucht umgeworfen. Jeder versuchte sich zunächst einmal nur irgendwo festzuhalten, als das Raumschiff so plötzlich enorm beschleunigte.

"Brücke an Maschinenraum", war alles was Riker irgendwie hervorbrachte, während er sich an Datas Sessellehne klammerte.

"La Forge hier", kam die gepresste Antwort über die Kommunikationsanlage.

"Geordi, was ist da unten los? Wir sind hart an der Grenze!"

"Wir haben wieder volle Energie. Die Geschwindigkeit liegt jetzt bei... Warp 9,5... ein weiterer Anstieg ist nicht empfehlenswert. Wir waren gerade bei einer Wartung der Antimaterie-Eindämmungsfelder. Wenn diese Leistung noch länger gefordert wird, kann es zum Kernbruch kommen", keuchte der Chef-Ingenieur außer Atem und gab hektisch Kommandos an seine Maschinenraumcrew weiter. Selbst durch die Kommunikationsanlage war das hektische Treiben der Mitarbeiter dort unten zu hören.

"Geordi, wir haben zur Zeit keinen Einfluss auf die Steuerung der Maschinen. Es ist Q, der das Schiff derartig beschleunigt", rief Riker.

"Er darf das Schiff auf keinen Fall weiter beschleunigen! Die Trägheitsdämpfer versagen. Ich muss bereits Energie von den Waffensystemen zur Kompensation umleiten", antwortete der Chefingenieur und man hörte seiner Stimme den Ernst der Situation deutlich an.

"Q! Verdammt! Was wollen Sie? Mein Schiff zur Explosion bringen?" fauchte Picard nahezu, nachdem er sich jetzt gerade auf seinen angestammten Sitz platziert hatte.

"Aber mitnichten, mon Capitan", entgegnete Q. "Ich bringe Sie lediglich zu ihrer wirklichen, neuen Herausforderung", erklärte er, wobei er noch immer seelenruhig mitten auf der Brücke stand und als einziger kein Problem mit der plötzlichen Geschwindigkeit hatte.

"Ah, da sind wir ja auch schon", stellte er dann hochmütig fest. Das merkten die anderen auch, denn der plötzliche, abrupte Stopp des Schiffes wirbelte wieder Dreiviertel aller Besatzungsmitglieder des Schiffes durcheinander.

"Q, was zum...?" Picard konnte die Frage nicht beenden, denn es gab nur ein Blitzen und das allmächtige Wesen war verschwunden. Der Captain blickte zum Hauptschirm. "Data? Wo sind wir?" fragte er.

"Wir sind in einem noch unerforschten Sektor des Alpha-Quadranten. Diese Region ist bisher nur grob kartografiert worden, Sir", begann der Android zu berichten.

"Na schön...", seufzte Picard. "Berechnen Sie einen Hochgeschwindigkeitskurs zurück in Richtung Parliament. Wir müssen pünktlich zu Beginn der Verhandlungen dort eintreffen."

"Aye Sir", antwortete Data und machte sich sogleich daran die Berechnungen auszuführen. "Kurs ist programmiert, Sir."

"Fähnrich, auf Kurs gehen und beschleunigen. Warp 8, Energie!" befahl Picard.

"Sir, die Steuerung reagiert noch immer nicht", kam es beinahe schüchtern von dem jungen Fähnrich.

"Wie kann das denn nur sein?" murmelt Riker in seinen Bart.

"Nr.1 kann es sein, dass Q uns hier noch immer irgendwie festhält?"

"Wäre durchaus möglich, Sir! Aber warum... hier ist nichts. Wir sind in einem absolut entlegenen Winkel der Galaxis gelandet", wunderte sich der Commander, während er zu dem Fähnrich hinüberging und über seine Schulter auf die Steuerkonsole blickte.

"Verzeihung Sir, aber nichts ist nicht ganz richtig. Es gibt hier fünf kleinere Sonnensysteme, 32 Kometen, 3 Asteroidengürtel, 12 gasförmige Anomalien, 41 Monde und..."

"Danke Data", unterbrach Picard. Doch diesmal setzte Data seinen Vortrag fort: "Und einen Planeten der Klasse M, Sir!"

"Einen was?" Rikers Kopf ruckte hoch Richtung Hauptschirm.

"Einen Planeten der Klasse M, Sir! Er liegt 250.000 Kilometer vor uns", wiederholte Data und schaltete den Planeten nun auf den Hauptschirm.

Die gesamte Brückenbesatzung starrte den überdimensionalen Monitor an und den Planeten, der nun deutlich zu erkennen war und dem sich das Schiff durch den restlichen Schub, der offenbar noch von Q verursacht wurde, rasch näherte.

"Dann ist es wohl dieser Planet, auf den Q uns aufmerksam machen wollte", sinnierte Picard mehr für sich.

"Sehr gut, mon Capitan", erklang Qs Stimme aus dem Nichts, er selber blieb verborgen.

"Wir können jetzt keine Forschungsmission durchführen, wir haben nicht die Zeit...", setzte Picard an, als der Maschinenraum sich über die Kommunikationsanlage meldete: "Maschinenraum an Brücke!"

"Sprechen Sie Geordi", antwortete Picard.

"Sir, durch unsere plötzlichen Manöver wurden die Maschinen des Schiffes doch mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, als erwartet. Wir haben vorerst keinen Warpantrieb zur Verfügung", berichtete der Chefingenieur.

"Wie lange werden Sie für die Reparatur brauchen?" fragte Riker.

"Kann ich noch nicht genau sagen, Sir. Wir müssen den Antrieb einmal vollständig abschalten, alles rekonfigurieren und dann wieder neu starten", berichtete LaForge bedauernd.

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Picard doppeldeutig, weil er nicht nur verstand, was LaForge gerade mitteilte, sondern ebenfalls, dass das Ganze scheinbar zu Qs Plan gehörte. "Tun Sie Ihr Bestes, Geordi!"

"Natürlich Sir!"

Picard sah zur Steuerkonsole, wo der junge Fähnrich etwas hilflos aussah: "Nun, da wir erst mal sowieso nicht von hier wegkönnen... Standardorbit, Mr. Lynch!"

Der Fähnrich nickte und ganz allmählich schwenkte das Raumschiff, welches sich dem Planeten nun zwar mit rasch abnehmender Geschwindigkeit, aber dennoch stetig genähert hatte, in eine Umlaufbahn um den unbekannten Klasse M-Planeten ein.

"Lebensformen, Mr. Data?" erkundigte sich der Captain.

"Ja, Sir. Eine vorindustrielle Gesellschaft. Es scheinen verschiedene Völker verbreitet zu sein. Es gibt einige größere Siedlungen auf diesem Planeten", berichtete Data die Ergebnisse erster Scans der Planetenoberfläche.

"Nun ja, also da wir schon mal hier sind und nicht wegkönnen... schauen wir uns diesen Planeten genauer an. Data versuchen Sie, den Planeten so genau als möglich zu scannen und seine Daten kartografisch festzuhalten", befahl der Captain weiter. "Wäre es möglich ein Außenteam hinunterzuschicken?"

"Wie bitte? Wir bleiben hier? Wir gehen auf diesen Planeten? Und was wird aus der Konferenz?" meldete sich nun auf einmal die etwas schrille Stimme Lwaxana Trois.

Picard zuckte zusammen, denn er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie auch noch auf der Brücke war.

"Nun, wenn Sie den Warpantrieb in Rekordgeschwindigkeit reparieren können, dann verspreche ich Ihnen, dass wir sofort Richtung Parliament fliegen werden. Da dies aber scheinbar keine Option ist, werden wir unseren Zwangsaufenthalt hier im Sinne der Sternenflotte nutzen und neues Leben entdecken", antwortete Picard. "Außerdem müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, Sie werden ja auch nicht auf die Oberfläche hinunter beamen!"

"Da wäre ich nicht so sicher, mon Capitan", erscholl es von irgendwoher und noch ehe jemand an Bord wusste was geschah, gab es ein mehrmaliges Aufblitzen und schon waren einige Crewmitglieder vom Schiff verschwunden.

* * *

Na? Neugierig wen es da wohl auf die Oberfläche verschlagen hat? Lasst es mich wissen und ich setze mich rasch an die Fortsetzung! 


	4. Gedanken einer Begegnung

**Von Ringkriegen und Sternenkriegern**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. Gene Roddenberry. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene. **

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: keines

**Summary**: Ein Crossover der etwas anderen Art. Die Welt der Elben bekommt Besuch aus Sphären, in denen nie zuvor ein Elb gewesen ist...

**A/N**: Vielen Dank für vielen Eure Reviews. Die Antworten kommen nun per Mail, da diesbezüglich die Regeln etwas angezogen hat! Aber ich freue mich dennoch sehr über jede Meinungsbekundung! Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 4 – Gedanken einer Begegnung 

Elrond blinzelte. Er zwang sich vielmehr zu blinzeln. Das war sicher ein Trugbild. Er hatte eine Halluzination. Ja, genau so musste es sein. Seine Gehirnwindungen fingen daraufhin langsam an mit dieser Information zu arbeiten.

Erestor musste an der ganzen Sache Schuld sein, denn er war der Belesenere der beiden Berater. Er hatte gewiss in der Bibliothek, in der Abteilung für Heilkunde geforscht und ein Werk über Kräuterelixiere gefunden. Dann hatte er ein solches hergestellt, am Ende noch in Zusammenarbeit mit dem unfähigen jungen Heiler und ihm vermutlich in seinen morgendlichen Tee gemischt, damit es diese Halluzination hervorrief. Es war allerdings in der Tat bemerkenswert, wie pünktlich diese Wirkung eintrat, das musste er seinem Berater lassen. Vielleicht hatte Erestor seinen Beruf verfehlt...

Die beiden hatten es also scheinbar so einfädeln wollen, dass er sich nun seinen Schwiegereltern gegenüber glaubte und deswegen vermutlich auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu ihren Gunsten einlenkte. Das Nachdenken fiel ihm allerdings zusehends schwerer, da immer noch der spitze Schrei Galadriels in der Luft hing (wer produzierte den nur, Erestor oder Glorfindel?).

Die Klärung dieser Frage beschäftigte ihn dann doch noch einmal so, dass er noch immer seinen Mund nicht schloss. Schließlich fragte er sich schon, wer hier wohl in wessen Rolle schlüpfte. Glorfindel war ein gestandener Krieger, sicher gab er sich als Celeborn aus. Jedoch war Celeborn auch meist sehr ruhig und besonnen. Er würde also auch gut in Celeborns Rolle passen. Darüber hinaus... Glorfindel war auch schrecklich eitel (man denke nur an die Glöckchen am Zaum seines bedauernswerten Pferdes) und hatte auch langes, blondes Haar.

Elrond schluckte und wollte sich gar nicht weiter vorstellen, welche Phantasien und intimen Wünsche Glorfindel vielleicht hegte und diese nun durch sein Rollenspiel vielleicht ausdrücken oder vielmehr ausleben wollte. Der Fürst Bruchtals schnappte nach Luft. Das musste hier jetzt ein Ende haben, ehe es zu Konsequenzen führte, die er nicht mehr überblicken konnte, von kontrollieren erst ganz zu schweigen.

"Also gut... ihr beiden... da habt mich aber eiskalt erwischt... das hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nie von euch gedacht...", brachte er irgendwie hervor und bemühte sich sehr, diese nicht gerade reich bekleidete Glorfindel-Galadriel anzuschauen, die sich jetzt unter ihrer Bettdecke zu vergraben begann. Wenigstens hatte ihr Schrei nachgelassen, was seinen Ohren große Erleichterung verschaffte.

Ehe er weitersprach, beschloss Elrond, dass er sich erst mal setzen musste, denn seine Knie fühlten sich entsetzlich weich an. Dies alles war schließlich nur eine Halluzination, wenn auch eine besonders gute. Aber er war ja immer noch in seiner Bibliothek, also musste hier auch... - er machte zwei Schritte zur Seite - ein Stuhl stehen. Einfach überzeugend, die Wirkung des Elixiers, denn es machte ihm vor, dass da gar kein Stuhl war, sondern nur mallornblattbedeckter Boden. Egal, er setzte sich trotzdem einfach mal und... plumpste sehr unsanft zu Boden.

"Erestor... hilf mir", konnte er auf einmal nur noch schwach flüstern. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung in diesem imaginären Bett wahr. "Glorfindel... bleib entweder wo du bist... oder zieh dir was an..."

.-.-.-.-.

Nun wurde es ganz still im Raum. Galadriel wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit ihrem Gemahl.

"Was hat das nur zu bedeuten?" fragte der Herr des Goldenen Waldes leise.

"Das Ende kommt schneller als wir dachten", orakelte seine Gemahlin mit düsterer, traurig klingender Stimme. "Es hat bereits begonnen..."

"Ist es ein Zauber der dunklen Mächte? Wie kam Elrond hierher? Und ist er es überhaupt wirklich? Warum hörten die Wachen ihn nicht? Das ist in der Tat alles sehr rätselhaft", erwiderte Celeborn mit seiner sanften Stimme.

"Ja... vollkommen rätselhaft... und wie konnte er nur wissen, dass du... gerade nicht... konntest", fügte Galadriel hinzu.

Nun guckte Celeborn seine Gattin sehr vorwurfsvoll an und antwortete nur eingeschnappt: "Ich glaube, dieses Rätsel gehört zu denen, die überhaupt keiner Klärung bedürfen!"

Daraufhin wandten beide ihren Blick wieder Elrond zu, der sich gerade auf einen nicht vorhandenen Stuhl setzen wollte und nun noch immer auf dem Boden saß. Celeborn guckte ziemlich finster drein. Dies änderte sich erst, als er unvermittelt mit dem Namen "Erestor" angesprochen wurde, woraufhin sich seine Augenbrauen erst zusammenzogen und dann sehr weit in die Höhe kletterten.

Um Galadriels Mund hatte erst ein amüsiertes Lächeln gespielt, welches dem Gesichtsausdruck des Erstaunens wich, als sie plötzlich Glorfindel genannt wurde, und dann in Zähneknirschen überging, als Elrond sie doch glatt aufforderte sich etwas anzuziehen. Jedes andere männliche Wesen auf Arda wäre schließlich vor Glück aus dem Häuschen gewesen, wenn es diesen Anblick einmal hätte genießen dürfen.

Celeborn stieg aus dem Bett, warf sich rasch eine Robe über und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu dem armen, verwirrten Noldohäufchen auf dem Boden, packte ihn bei den Schultern und riss ihn recht unsanft auf die Beine. "Höre Fremder! Wer bist du? Wie bist du hier hereingekommen? Was willst du? Und wieso ‚kastrierst' du mich verbal vor meiner Gattin?" herrschte er ihn an.

"Und mich auch!" fauchte es irgendwo aus der Richtung des Bettes.

_

* * *

Derweil in Bruchtal _

Der Morgen in dem kleinen elbischen Fürstentum am Rande des Nebelgebirges war noch immer strahlend schön. Die Sonne blinzelte nun schon etwas stärker zwischen den Bäumen in die Gärten hinein und durch die Fenster in die Räume.

In der Bibliothek war noch nicht viel los. Die meisten, die hier zu tun hatten, wussten, dass wieder eine Beratung abgehalten würde und machten entweder freiwillig einen großen Bogen um die Bibliothek (insbesondere um die seit Tagen dauerschlecht gelaunten Berater Elronds), oder nahmen sich ihre Arbeit und die dafür notwendigen Bücher mit zu anderen Arbeitsplätzen.

So kam es, dass niemand außer dem dunkelhaarigen und dem blonden Berater in der Bibliothek saßen, ganz an deren Ende, mit dem Rücken zum Fenster. Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch stapelte sich ein riesiger Berg Frühstücksutensilien, angefangen von geröstetem Brot, über verschiedene Konfitüren, Tee, Obst, Kuchen, gebratener Speck, gekochte Eier, Rührei, geräucherter Schinken und und und... Die beiden Berater hatten wirklich keine Mühen gescheut, und jeder hatte ein Menu auftragen lassen, dass davon bestimmt 10 ausgehungerte Hobbits satt werden konnten.

Umso enttäuschter waren sie nun, dass das Objekt oder vielmehr das Subjekt, ihrer Begierde nicht erschien. Die Minuten plätscherten dahin, wie die vielen tausend Tropfen in den Wasserfällen draußen. Nur den Berater schien es allmählich als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben, oder die Wasserfälle gefrieren. Es tat sich überhaupt nichts. Und Unpünktlichkeit konnte man ihrem Fürsten eigentlich nicht nachsagen.

So begann ein jeder sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu machen.

'Es ist sicher alles Erestors Schuld... der verflixte Bücherwurm hat ihm einen Brief geschrieben und ihm geraten entweder zu spät oder gar nicht zu kommen. Die haben sicher heimlich einen anderen Treffpunkt ausgemacht, wo sie dann hingehen, wenn sie mich los sind. Aber ohne mich! Ich werde mich nicht abschütteln lassen', grollte der blonde Glorfindel und verschränkte seine Arme.

'Verflucht... Glorfindel sieht irgendwie so aus, als warte er nur darauf, dass ich gehe, weil Elrond nicht kommt. Nur damit er dann mit ihm allein reden kann. Die müssen sich irgendwo in den Korridoren begegnet sein und haben sich verabredet. Aber so leicht gebe ich nicht auf. Ich werde mich einfach an Glorfindels Fersen heften, egal unter welchem Vorwand', beschloss Erestor finster und verschränkte ebenfalls seine Arme. Außerdem schaffte er es, mit einer mittlerweile perfekt beherrschten Bewegung, seinen Stuhl ein klein wenig so zu drehen, dass er Glorfindel etwas mehr den Rücken zudrehte.

"Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, Erestor von Imladris! Das ist doch sicher alles deine Schuld! Oder sollte ich eher sagen, dein PLAN?" fauchte Glorfindel und machte eine ähnliche Bewegung, wie Erestor zuvor, so dass auch er nun mit seinem Stuhl Erestor mehr den Rücken zudrehte.

"Meine Schuld? Mein Plan? Dir geht es wohl nicht gut, was? Wer will denn hier dauernd die Gunst des Fürsten gewinnen? Wer macht mir denn dauernd alles nach, nur um überhaupt mal von Elrond beachtet zu werden? Und wer versucht dauernd mich zu übertrumpfen? Was weiß ich, was du dir da wieder ausgedacht hast! Und mir spielst du hier irgendetwas vor, Herr Glorfindel von... der gelben Butterblume!", verteidigte sich Erestor.

"Goldene Blume! GOLDENE! NICHT Butterblume!" donnerte Glorfindel eingeschnappt zurück.

"Ist doch egal! Weder die Stadt noch dein Butterblumenhaus existieren noch! Was mich auch nicht verwundert bei deinem diplomatischen und strategischen Geschick. Du hast die Balrogs wahrscheinlich schon damals mit einer Spur aus brennenden Kienspänen zu euch eingeladen, was?" erwiderte Erestor gereizt.

"Das...das... das..." Glorfindel blieb ob solcher Frechheit fast die Luft weg. "Das hast du nicht gesagt! Das hast du nicht gewagt!"

Die meisten Bewohner des letzten Heimeligen Hauses, die sich in der Nähe der Bibliothek aufhielten, seufzten nur einmal kurz auf und nahmen dann weiter keine Notiz von diesem weiteren und in den letzten Tagen so häufigen Streit zwischen den beiden Beratern. Sie waren froh nicht in Reichweite und somit unbeteiligt zu sein.

Einzig der oberste Kammerdiener war ein wenig besorgt, als er einmal ein lautes Krachen vernahm, was sicher bedeutete, dass er wieder einen neuen Sessel anfertigen lassen musste. Er würde darüber dringend mit Elrond reden müssen. Vielleicht konnte der seine Berater doch irgendwann einmal irgendwie beruhigen und sie dazu bringen, sich wieder wie würdige, weise, alte Elben zu benehmen und nicht wie eine Horde junger, pubertierender Orks.

* * *

Und? Seid ihr noch immer gespannt wie es weitergeht? Lasst es mich wissen!  


	5. Erster Kontakt

**Von Ringkriegen und Sternenkriegern**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. Gene Roddenberry. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene.**

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: keines

**Summary**: Ein Crossover der etwas anderen Art. Die Welt der Elben bekommt Besuch aus Sphären, in denen nie zuvor ein Elb gewesen ist...

**A/N**: Vielen Dank für Eure vielen Reviews. Die Antworten kommen nun per Mail, da diesbezüglich die Regeln etwas angezogen hat! Aber ich freue mich dennoch sehr über jede Meinungsbekundung! Tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger dauerte, aber ein Balrog war über meinen alten PC gewalzt und es dauerte etwas, die Daten alle wieder zusammenzusammeln! Aber nun viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 5 – Erster KontaktAn den Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes 

Während Elrond, Celeborn und Galadriel gerade in trauter Dreisamkeit ihr "Gipfeltreffen" im Schlafzimmer des lorischen Herrscherpaares abhielten, ging es an der Nordgrenze des Goldenen Waldes weitaus weniger beschaulich zu. Haldir, der silberblonde Hauptmann der nördlichen Grenzwächtertruppe war äußerst angespannt. Er hatte wichtige Befehle von seinem Herrn und seiner Herrin erhalten, die im Zusammenhang mit einer großen Gefahr standen. Wie so oft, hatte seine Herrin sich recht mystisch und nebulös ausgedrückt. Doch er hatte dennoch sofort begriffen, dass es sich um eine Angelegenheit von höchster Wichtigkeit handelte.

Nun patrouillierte der Hauptmann zusammen mit seinen beiden jüngeren Brüdern und einer ganzen Reihe weiterer Galadhrim auf und unter den Bäumen am Waldrand. Die Galadhrim beherrschten es, wie kein anderes Volk in Mittelerde, sich lautlos in den Bäumen fortzubewegen und dabei auch noch nahezu unsichtbar zu bleiben.

Eine ganze Weile verstrich, ohne dass sich etwas Nennenswertes ereignete. Sie beobachteten die Grenzen und das fernere Nebelgebirge. Allerlei dunkle Kreaturen schienen sich dort herumzutreiben, sobald der Abend heraufdämmerte. Haldir stand auf einem breiten Ast einer mächtigen Kiefer am Waldrand, schaute über das Land, das sich unter ihm erstreckte, und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Und selbst obwohl er das tat, entdeckte er sofort die kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegungen, die sich seiner Gruppe näherten. Er stieß einen leisen, gurrenden Pfiff aus.

Im nächsten Moment schon sausten die ersten weißgefiederten Pfeile aus den Bäumen auf die Gruppe Orks und streckten die ersten von ihnen nieder. Doch die angreifende Orkbande war beinahe ungewöhnlich groß. Sie schienen überall zu sein. Es dauerte nicht lange und die ersten Galadhrim wurden in Nahkämpfe verwickelt. Klingen schlugen aufeinander, dass die Funken stoben.

Haldir hatte inzwischen nicht nur selber etliche Orks mit seinen Pfeilen erlegt, sondern war nun auch geschmeidig und geschickt von seinem Posten auf den Boden gesprungen. Die Zahl der Orks war nun dezimiert und es sollte eigentlich möglich sein, sie im Nahkampf zu schlagen.

Irgendwo in der Nähe hörte Haldir einen Elben aufschreien und fluchte innerlich. Es war nicht nur, dass er sich um seine Männer sorgte, natürlich tat er das und er verlor nur sehr ungern einen seiner tapferen Krieger. Dies kam zum Glück wirklich ausgesprochen selten vor. Doch auch Verletzungen ärgerten ihn. Die waren schlecht für seine Quote. Er selber hatte einen Ruf als nahezu unbesiegbarer Elbenkrieger, er war schließlich nicht umsonst der Hauptmann der nördlichen Grenzwachen. Um diesem Ruf gerecht zu werden tat er auch stets alles elbenmögliche. Allerdings hatte er diesen Ruf in den letzten Jahrhunderten auch mehr und mehr auf seine Truppe mit ausgedehnt. Deshalb ruinierten Verletzungen seiner Krieger, seiner Meinung nach, auch seine eigene tadellose Quote.

Haldirs Schwert traf funkensprühend erst auf die Klinge eines Orks, dann köpfte es selbigen. Er nutzte die Sekundenbruchteile, die ihm blieben, um sich nach dem vermeintlich Verletzten umzusehen. Kurz darauf entdeckte er auch schon jenen strauchelnden Krieger. Ein schwarzgefiederter Pfeil steckte in seinem Oberarm. Der silberblonde Hauptmann sprang an seine Seite, die Luft sirrte, als sein Schwert auf den angreifenden Ork niedersauste.

Doch dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Etwas, was Haldir gar nicht erwartet hatte, aber was ihm dann nur natürlich schien. Der Ork starrte ihn an und vergaß völlig zurückzuschlagen. Haldir konnte ein kleines, arrogantes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Der Ork schien gerade erst gemerkt zu haben, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Sein Ruf eilte ihm natürlich voraus, war Haldir überzeugt. Der Ork starrte weiterhin mit weitaufgerissenen Augen den blonden Elben an und sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb selbst im Tode so, als die elbische Klinge ihn durchbohrte.

Nun aber schienen auch die ganzen anderen Orks beinahe zu erstarren. Sie blickten die Elben alle mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an und Haldir grinste nun geradezu süffisant als er seinen Kameraden zurief: "Los jetzt! Schnappt sie euch! Die entkommen uns nicht mehr!"

Die Orkgruppe war ohnehin schon stark dezimiert, der Boden übersät mit ihren sterblichen Überresten. Gerade als die Elbenkrieger sich bereitmachten und erneut mit ihren Schwertern ausholten oder noch rasch einen Pfeil auf eine Sehne legten, schien es hinter ihnen irgendein Lichtspiel zu geben. Die Elben waren aber viel zu beschäftigt, um jenes Leuchten hinter sich zu bemerken. Einzig die Orks bemerkten es und nun warfen sie einfach ihre Waffen weg, drehten sich um und rannten davon, so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen.

Haldir lachte nur arrogant und überlegen, als er ihnen seinen ersten weißen Pfeil nachschoss. "Merkt euch das! An mir... äh... uns... kommt ihr nicht vorbei!" rief er übermütig. Doch sein Bruder Rumil hatte inzwischen zwei Orks genauer beobachtet und gemerkt, dass sie nicht vor den Elben flohen, ja dass sie nicht einmal die Elben so furchterfüllt angestarrt hatten, sondern scheinbar irgendwas hinter ihnen.

Rumil schluckte, trat zu seinem älteren Bruder und stupste ihn unauffällig. Haldir war noch so damit beschäftigt den Orks wüste Beschimpfungen und arrogante Kommentare nachzurufen, dass er es erst nicht richtig wahrnahm. "Ja, fürchtet euch nur! Flieht, solange ihr noch könnt..." Er schaut neben sich: "Was ist denn Rumil?"

"Haldir... die fliehen nicht vor uns! Die haben uns nicht mal angesehen... die haben nur... hinter uns geguckt... vielleicht sollten wir uns auch mal umdrehen und... fliehen, falls wir das noch können?" schlug der jüngere Galadhrim mit etwas angsterfüllter Stimme vor. Haldirs Augenbraue wanderte ein wenig nach oben und er tätschelte seinem Bruder in einer Art beruhigender Geste die Schulter. "Rumil... Rumil, Rumil, da kann doch gar nichts hinter uns sein", meinte der Ältere überlegen. Das hätte ich doch bemerkt.

Doch irgendeine innere Stimme veranlasste dann auch den älteren Galadhrim sich langsam, ganz langsam umzuwenden. Die anderen Galadhrim taten es ihm genauso langsam gleich.

"WAS? Bei allen Valar...?" entfuhr es Haldir als er sich umgedreht hatte. Als sie auf Patrouille gewesen waren, ja selbst als sie zum Kämpfen von den Bäumen hintergekommen waren, waren sie ganz allein gewesen, von den Orks mal abgesehen. Aber nun stand dort eine kleine Gruppe... Menschen? In IHREM Goldenen Wald?

"Wa... aba... wie...wieso... was..." Haldir konnte nur noch stottern, als vor ihren Augen aus dem Nichts ein weiterer Lichtblitz auftauchte, aus dem noch ein Mensch erschien. Oder war das etwa ein Elb? Er hatte spitze Ohren!

Noch nie in seinem langen Leben hatte ihm etwas derart nachhaltig die Sprache verschlagen und trotz der seltsamen Situation und der möglichen Gefahr musterten die Elben nun eher ihren Hauptmann als die seltsamen Fremdlinge.

Haldir starrte die Neuankömmlinge an. Die Herrin hatte ihm gesagt, dass er an der nördlichen Grenze etwas oder jemanden zu erwarten hatte, aber hätte sie nicht wenigstens dieses eine Mal mehr ins Detail gehen können? Da standen, praktisch aus dem Nichts erschienen, Menschenmänner und –frauen, ein seltsamer Möglicherweise-Elb mit kurzen (igitt) Haaren und ziemlich alt aussehend und ein... riesiger Ork-irgendwas-Dingsbums?

Dieser Anblick war die für Haldirs Hirn nötige Information, um zur normalen Routine zurückzukehren, sprich, eine Sekunde später war ein Pfeil an gespanntem Bogen auf den "Ork" gerichtet - und eine weitere Sekunde später gleich noch 10 mehr.

Die Mitglieder der Enterprise-Crew sahen sich erst mal erstaunt um. Riker drehte sich ein wenig, so dass er nun frontal vor Haldir und somit noch zwischen Haldir's angelegtem Pfeil und Lt. Worf stand. Doch er registrierte sofort, dass die Bewohner des Planeten sie als Gefahr erkannten, daher hob er einfach langsam die Hände, ein universelles Zeichen für Friedfertigkeit (hoffte er wenigstens). "Wir kommen in Frieden", sagte er ruhig und langsam, machte sich allerdings nicht viel Hoffnung, dass er verstanden wurde.

"Commander, ich rate zu äußerster Vorsicht! Wir sollten lieber die Phaser benutzen"; kam es von Worf hinter ihm. Der Klingone hoffte im Stillen, dass sich Lwaxana, warum hatte Q die bloß mitgeschickt , nicht umdrehte und die auf sie gerichteten Pfeile sah, denn sie bestaunte gerade den Wald in der anderen Richtung und würde die Situation sonst sicher nur verkomplizieren.

Haldir hob eine seiner hübsch geschwungenen Augenbrauen und sagte, mit der ihm eigenen weichen, leicht arrogant klingenden Stimme. "Wer seid Ihr? Und wie seid Ihr vor allem in diesen Wald gekommen?" Er wollte noch mehr fragen, doch das Ork-Dingsbums hatte sich bewegt (Worf hatte nur einen Blick an Riker vorbeiwerfen und dabei unauffällig seinen Phaser zücken wollen).

Dies hatte Haldirs jüngsten Bruder Rumil veranlasst seinen Pfeil auf ihn abzuschießen. Haldirs Kopf ruckte in Rumils Richtung und dann verschlug es ihm schon wieder die Sprache. Der Pfeil traf nämlich nicht diesen merkwürdigen Ork-Uruk'hai-was-auch-immer-Mischling, sondern einen Menschen. Einen sehr hellhäutigen, genaugenommen weißen Menschen mit goldenen Augen, der gerade aus einem Lichtblitz auftauchte und sogleich umfiel. Die rothaarige Menschfrau rief entsetzt: "DATA!" und wollte sich schon zu ihm bewegen.

"Sir, wir sollten jetzt wirklich die Phaser benutzen!" kam augenblicklich Worfs Rat.

Riker wollte gerade etwas sagen und machte zeitgleich mit Haldir, der offensichtlich dasselbe vor hatte, den Mund auf. Ein überaus schriller, spitzer Schrei ließ aber beiden das Wort im Halse stecken bleiben: Lwaxana hatte sich umgedreht und Data zu Boden gehen sehen, samt Pfeil, woraus sie natürlich falsche Schlüsse zog.

Die Elben waren allesamt durchweg entsetzt, welche Töne diese Menschfrau zu produzieren fähig war und vor allem über welche Dauer hinweg. Wohl zum ersten Mal seit der Existenz der Erstgeborenen wurden nun einige von ihnen mit etwas konfrontiert, das Menschen als Zahnschmerzen kannten – und das Ziehen in den Ohren wies auf einen drohenden Hörsturz hin. Einzig ihrer Disziplin war es zu verdanken, dass ihre Bögen nur ganz leicht zitterten, man ihnen ihre Qual aber sonst nicht ansah.

"Nein Worf! Wir wollen sie nicht provozieren. Das haben wir offenbar schon durch unser plötzliches Auftauchen", rief Riker durch Lwaxanas Schreie dem Klingonen zu, damit der nicht doch noch von seinem Phaser Gebrauch machte. Dann trat der Erste Offizier zu der Betazoidin und sah sie sehr streng an: "Lwaxana würden Sie BITTE damit aufhören oder ich sehe mich gezwungen Ihnen den Mund zuzuhalten!"

Das reichte aus, um Lwaxana sofort die Sprache zu verschlagen und den Grund für den Schrei vergessen zu lassen. So hatte noch nie jemand mit ihr gesprochen. Schließlich war sie die Tochter des fünften Hauses, Hüterin des Sakralen Kelches von Rixx und Erbin der Heiligen Ringe von Betazed und dieser (wenn auch ziemlich gutaussehende) Mann dort nur ein Untergebener von Captain Picard!

Diese Pause nutzten alle Elben, um erleichtert aufzuatmen und dem bärtigen Menschen dankbare Blicke zuzuwerfen. Haldir war recht erschrocken, dass sie einen Menschen erschossen hatten, obwohl sie ein Geschöpf Saurons zu treffen beabsichtigt hatten und wollte nun auch etwas guten Willen zeigen, indem er zu dem Verunglückten eilte. Er wusste, dass seine Truppe gut auf ihn Acht geben würde, denn kein Elb würde ohne sein Zeichen seinen Bogen sinken lassen.

Haldir ging neben dem Getroffenen in die Knie und das erste, was er feststellte war, dass der Pfeil "nur" im Schulterbereich des Menschen steckte. Das war gut, denn solche Wunden ließen sich behandeln und der Mensch würde nicht sterben. "Bitte verzeiht... es war nicht unsere Absicht Euch zu treffen", sagte er behutsam zu dem Besinnungslosen. Im nächsten Augenblick setzte er sich vor lauter Überraschung auf sein Hinterteil, denn der scheinbar Bewusstlose schlug ruckartig die Augen auf und schaute ihn aus goldenen Augen durchdringend an – was selbst für einen Elben mehr als unheimlich war.

Der blonde Galadhrim hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass irgendjemand anderer außer er selbst und vielleicht noch des Herrn Celeborn und der Herrin Galadriel so durchdringend gucken konnte. Vor allem aber hatte er noch nie erlebt, dass jemand so rasch zu Bewusstsein kam.

Geordi wagte es einfach zu fragen: "Darf ich ihm helfen?"

Haldir blickte diesen dunkelhäutigen Mann mit Metallvisier vor den Augen (wie konnte er so nur was sehen?) an. "Äh... ja...sicher...", fiel ihm nur ein, denn er hatte sich gerade die "Wunde" an der Schulter des Fremden betrachtet und fühlte sich nun ein wenig überfordert. Der Fremde vergoss keinen einzigen Tropfen Blut... es waren nur seltsame Lichter und dünne Fäden in der Wunde zu sehen.

Der Chefingenieur näherte sich den Beiden, kniete sich vorsichtig hin und erklärte, mehr an Riker gewandt: "Nichts dramatisches, Sir. Es ist nur ein kleiner Kurzschluss in seinem Neuralnetz verursacht worden. Das kann ich leicht beheben."

"Na, wenigstens etwas", seufzte Riker erleichtert.

Die Elben tauschten misstrauische und neugierige Blicke, denn die Wörter, mit denen die Fremden umgingen, hatten sie nie zuvor gehört, obwohl die Sprache, die sie benutzten wie Westron klang.

LaForge entfernte derweil behutsam den Pfeil und richtete den kleinen Schaden so gut es mit vorhandenen Mitteln eben ging. "Data? Können Sie mich verstehen?" fragte er schließlich.

"Ja Geordi... dies war in der Tat eine bemerkenswerte Erfahrung", berichtete der Android auch sofort brav.

Haldir war über diese "Wunderheilung" mehr als erstaunt, wollte aber nach wie vor guten Willen zeigen und sich nützlich machen. So ergriff er die Hand des Fremden und wollte ihm schwungvoll aufhelfen... und musste die Erfahrung machen, dass goldäugige, weißhäutige Menschen einiges an Gewicht hatten und es schier unmöglich war, ihnen aufzuhelfen, wenn sie dies nicht wollten, bzw. nicht mithalfen.

Auch ein Elb kann höchst unelegant bäuchlings auf jemand anderem landen, wenn er sich über- oder den anderen unterschätzt.

‚Was bei allen Valar geht hier nur vor?' fragte sich der Galadhrim im Stillen und wollte gar nicht mehr wissen, was seine Truppe oder gar seine Brüder dachten, während er sich scheinbar eine Blamage nach der anderen leistete.

Derweil bemerkte Data, dass das hellblonde spitzohrige Wesen auf ihm ihm offensichtlich hatte aufhelfen wollen und noch immer seine Hand festhielt. Also setzte er sich brav auf, was allerdings auch etwas ruckartig geschah und das Wesen deshalb einen kleinen Satz nach hinten machen ließ. Die Augenbrauen des Wesens verschwanden fast in dessen blondem Haaransatz. „Verzeihen Sie, es war nicht meine Absicht Sie zu erschrecken", sagte der Android daraufhin vorsichtig.

Die Elben schienen alle miteinander nun furchtbar verwirrt und Riker nutzte die Ruhepause um nochmals ihre friedlichen Absichten zu erklären. „Wir haben eine weite Reise hinter uns. Wir äh…. kommen von weit her, von sehr weit her…. Doch… so unterschiedlich unsere Herkunft auch ist, wir sind alle zusammen unterwegs, auf einer großen Reise um andere Völker zu besuchen", begann er.

Haldir erhob sich langsam und nun fielen ihm die Worte seiner Herrin wieder ein. _‚Erwartet jemanden an der Grenze…. Sie werden von weit her gekommen sein…'_

‚Das muss es sein, was die Herrin prophezeite…. Sie sind es… auf sie haben wir gewartet', überlegte Haldir. Er blickte die Gruppe durchdringend an und sein Blick blieb an dem bedrohlichen „Ork-was-auch-immer" hängen. „Ihr bringt großes Übel mit euch. Ihr dürft nicht weitergehen", entschied er dann jedoch.

* * *

Ich hoffe, das Kapitelchen hat euch auch wieder gefallen. Falls ja und falls ihr wissen möchtet wie es weitergeht, dann hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review! 


End file.
